Stroke is the third most common cause of death in the United States and the most disabling neurologic disorder. Approximately 700,000 patients suffer from stroke annually. Stroke is a syndrome characterized by the acute onset of a neurological deficit that persists for at least 24 hours, reflecting focal involvement of the central nervous system, and is the result of a disturbance of the cerebral circulation. When a patient presents neurological symptoms and signs that resolve completely within 1 hour, the term transient ischemic attack (TIA) is used. Etiologically, TIA and stroke share the same pathophysiologic mechanisms and thus represent a continuum based on persistence of symptoms and extent of ischemic insult.
Outcome following stroke is influenced by a number of factors, the most important being the nature and severity of the resulting neurologic deficit. Overall, less than 80% of patients with stroke survive for at least 1 month, and approximately 35% have been cited for the 10-year survival rates. Of patients who survive the acute period, up to 75% regain independent function, while approximately 15% require institutional care.
Hemorrhagic stroke accounts for 20% of the annual stroke population. Hemorrhagic stroke often occurs due to rupture of an aneurysm or arteriovenous malformation bleeding into the brain tissue, resulting in cerebral infarction. The remaining 80% of the stroke population are hemispheric ischemic strokes and are caused by occluded vessels that deprive the brain of oxygen-carrying blood. Ischemic strokes are often caused by emboli or pieces of thrombotic tissue that have dislodged from other body sites or from the cerebral vessels themselves to occlude in the narrow cerebral arteries more distally. The extracranial or intracranial internal carotid artery, commonly affected by atherosclerosis causing symptomatic occlusion in the arterial lumen, is often responsible for hemispheric ischemic stroke and generating thromboembolic material downstream to the distal cerebral vessels. Treatment of the occluded carotid artery in patients with stroke and TIA or for stroke prevention inpatients with asymptomatic flow limiting carotid stenosis includes performing angioplasty, stent placement, or atherectomy on the occluded carotid artery. This is also true of the vertebral artery. Unfortunately, placing instrumentation within a diseased artery is associated with increased risk of ischemic stroke, since manipulation of an atheromatous plaque in the arterial wall often causes emboli to dislodge distally in the narrow cerebral arteries.
Current methods of preventing distal embolization from carotid instrumentation include insertion of a blood filter distal to the occlusion and suctioning embolic debris during the procedures. Disadvantages associated with the conventional methods are that (1) inserting the filter through the atheromatous lesion is associated with increased risk of distal embolization, (2) using suction to reverse the flow in the internal carotid artery may increase a patient's blood loss if the suctioned blood is discarded, and (3) systemic anticoagulation and pumping may be required to recycle the suctioned blood back into the arterial or venous system, and such anticoagulation is associated with increased risk of hemorrhage.
New devices and methods are thus needed for patients undergoing carotid procedures for definitive or prophylactic treatment of carotid plaque, which minimize the risk of distal embolization and prevent ischemic stroke.